Ya no más
by Aokimari
Summary: Fred y George ya no van a estar más juntos pero no estaran solos nunca. Porque son indivisibles, porque él uno es el otro.


Disclaimer:Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic - ni así el mundo en el que se encuadra- son de mí autoría. Pertenecen única y exclusivamente a J.K. Rowling.

**YA NO MÁS**

Ya no más. No más igualdad, no más confusiones. No más el mismo reflejo en el espejo. No más su respiración en la cama del lado. No más lágrimas derramadas inútilmente. Porque él no va a volver.

Mantiene la vista en el lavabo. No la levanta. No enfrenta al reflejo que muestra el espejo.

El tapón impide que la sangre escape, mientras rojas marcas quedan gravadas en la blanca superficie. Son ríos de vino que se escapan por el desagüe. Y con ellos, se va la vida. Se van los recuerdos. Se va el dolor.

La casa está en silencio. Todos están reunidos en el salón, conversando. Compartiendo su dolor sin palabras de por medio. Pero falta él. Sabe que nadie lo resistiría. Porque si lo vieran, también lo verían a él. El dolor crecería. La culpa por haberlo permitido aumentaría. Y eso, su destrozado corazón, no lo soportaría.

Lagrimas caen sobre la sangre. La disuelven y se forman pequeñas islas acristaladas en los ríos.

Nadie sabe como transcurrirán los próximos días en la madriguera. Nadie salvo él. Siempre se le dio bien prever las consecuencias de sus travesuras. La lastima es que esto no es ninguna travesura. Es la realidad. La dura y cruel realidad golpeándolo con saña en las dolorosas heridas.

Cuando baje las escaleras, cuando hable, cuando escuche, cuando lo miren. Haga lo que haga, lo verán a él. Durante un instante, creerán que ha vuelto, que ha regresado de entre los muertos. Que en realidad nunca estuvo muerto si no, que todo eso, todo lo que han pasado, es una broma que se le fue de la mano. Una disculpa, unos cuantos gritos y luego a comer. Sin embargo, pronto se darían cuenta de su error. Las muecas de desilusión sustituirían a las iluminadas sonrisas. Palabras secas, sin emociones, serán lo único que recibirá. Hasta que la rutina se implante en sus vidas y no pueda volver atrás.

Por eso actúa ahora así. Porque luego será demasiado tarde. Levanta la vista y son sus ojos los que le devuelven la mirada. Le falta ese toque socarrón que le era propio. Ese toque creativo y único del que se sabe seguro de si mismo. Siempre fueron hermanos. Siempre fueron gemelos. Idénticos. Imposibles de diferenciar. Pero sus miradas siempre fueron diferentes.

Y no soporta contemplar esos ojos que son suyos y que tanto le recuerdan a los de él. Y vuelve a bajar la vista mientras con la punta de los dedos acaricia el áspero y doloroso toque de la herida que se acaba de producir. Todavía mana sangre de ella. Juega con un pequeño cristal entre los dedos. Haciéndolo bailar como antes hacía bailar la varita. Y lo vuelve a levantar hacia la otra mejilla y vuelve a rasgar la piel.

Más sangre empieza a brotar y cae al lavabo. Se mezcla con las lágrimas que ruedan por sus mejillas. Lágrimas saladas que le escuecen en las heridas.

Su pulso se acelera y las piernas, temblorosas, no le sostienen. Intenta sujetarse pero no tiene fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo, y cae de rodillas. Siente las lagrimas ensangrentadas resbalar por su piel, colarse por entre su ropa. Manchar su camisa. Tiene dificultad para respirar y no puede ver. Se siente solo por primera vez en su vida. Tiene miedo a que llegué la noche y a dormir. La habitación se le antoja demasiado grande, demasiado silenciosa. ¿Quién ocupará la cama de al lado si él ya no está?

Los sollozos inundan el aire mientras sus pulmones luchan por respirar. No se siente capaz. No puede hacerlo. Cuando se caía, él le tendía la mano. Cuando un experimento salía mal, él lo arreglaba. Pero ahora está en el suelo, y nadie acude en su ayuda.

Se cubre el rostro con las manos y comienza a llorar. Sabe que abajo no lo oyen. Tampoco le importaría que lo hicieran.

Unos brazos le rodean y le abrazan suavemente. Una cabeza se apoya contra la suya, y una ligera risa lo reconforta. Ha vuelto. Está a su lado. Protegiéndole.

Intenta tocarlo, abrazarlo. Pero sus manos abarcan solo el aire. No hay nadie ahí. Está solo. Pero él lo ha sentido. Todavía lo hace. Está a su lado. No le ha abandonado. Porque el uno es el otro. Son indivisibles.

-¿Geor...? – la voz de su hermana rompe el hechizo cuando entra en el baño en su búsqueda. Sus ojos de un clarísimo azul, se abren cuando lo ven. Herido y llorando. La viva imagen de la desesperación -. ¡GEORGE! ¡Rápido, AYUDA!

Sus gritos atraen a todas las personas que hay en la casa. Y su madre, con los ojos llorosos que todos han heredado, sube a trompicones las escaleras. Tropieza, nerviosa, mientras con un grito se abalanza sobre su hijo.

Le obliga a retirar las manos, y le observa las heridas mientras con una mano acaricia su cabello, intentando tranquilizarlo. Toda la familia lo observa desde la puerta sin atreverse a moverse.

-George... mi Georgie... mi niño… ¿qué has hecho? – habla en susurros, en el mismo tono que utilizaba cuando era pequeño y se despertaba en medio de una pesadilla. Levanta la varita y la enfoca hacia su rostro, pero con movimientos torpes el esconde la cara y aparta la varita con las manos ensangrentadas.

-No... no... – solo acierta a balbucear mientras repite, entre sollozos el nombre de su hermano. Está desorientado. Siempre le ha molestado no tener tiempo para él y ahora no soporta la idea de estar solo. Está perdido.

-Mi niño... mi pequeño... – intenta de nuevo sanar las heridas, pero él se niega -. Shh... Deja a mama... ella sabe lo que hace... O te quedaran cicatrices...

Pero él se niega. Hace lo que puede por evitarlo.

-Tie-tienen... que quedar... tiene que... que ser diferente...

Y ella lo mira con el corazón destrozado por un dolor intenso que sería incapaz de describir. Y entonces comprende. Con la manga de su tunica, le limpia la sangre del rostro, le observa sus ojos cerrados. Y solo atina a abrazarlo. A abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas para que deje de llorar. Para que no se preocupe. Para que sepa que no lo culpa, para que sepa que siempre estará allí. Para recordarle que siempre estará allí para protegerlo, para recordarle que nunca estará solo...

Porqué él no es Fred. Ella lo sabe. Porqué él es George, su George. Y él no debe olvidar.

* * *

Bien...

La muerte de Fred Weasley... me traumatizó. Literalmente, era una muerte que no me esperaba en ningun momento. Porque me parecio una muerte innecesaria, y un grave error separar a los gemelos. Porque George sin Fred, no es George. Y porque Fred sin George, no es Fred. No al menos, nuestros Fred y George. Ya llegaba con mutilar a uno como para encima matar al otro.

Este es mi pequeño tributo a uno de mis gemelos favoritos.

PD - Por lo menos podemos estar seguros de que la Sra. Weasley le dio su merecido a Bellatrix por burlarse...


End file.
